Steam injection is used to lower the viscosity of heavy oil and oil sands trapped in the underground rock formations, such that it flows through the reservoir and can be recovered by conventional methods. Additionally, steam injection is used in light oil formations to increase recovery of residual oil after depletion of reservoir pressure. Pressurized steam can add new pressure to the light oil subterranean deposit, in that as the injection steam condenses to water, the water will act as a drive mechanism to push the oil through the reservoir to the production wells. Studies have shown that steam distillation improves light oil recovery from thin reservoirs. Steam distillation means that steam injection will cause some volatile components of the crude to enter a vapor phase. Moreover, steam injection can be used in the production of methane hydrate and the remediation of groundwater contamination.